memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
Welcome --From Andoria with Love 07:37, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Uploading images First of all: Thanks for the great additions! Don't know for how long we've been searching for the woman playing our favourite Bolian female. ;-) But: When uploading an image, there are some thing that you have to do. Please take a look here: and here: . --Jörg 11:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :No Problem , I searched the web for Years and created a large collection of Performers. :I`m sorry i made trouble with the Pictures. :I swear that I`ll try to make it without Problems. :Thank you for the message .– Tom 11:34, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Kein Problem, du musst einfach nur dran denken, dass du die Bilder ganz einfach in die bereits bestehenden Bildergalerien einfügen kannst. Außerdem ist wichtig, wenn du ein neues Bild hochlädst, dass da eine Bildbeschreibung mit dabei ist, die angibt, aus welcher Folge das Bild stammt, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist. So wie hier, z.B.: Lieutenant Diana Giddings, a Starfleet officer aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. ( ) --Jörg 11:38, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hi ! Ich hab Mary Meinel-Newport etwas aktualisiert , brauche jetzt aber ein bischen Hilfe beim " Formatieren " der Seite . Kannst Du das vielleicht übernehmen , damit ich mir das dann mal anschauen kann ? – Tom 13:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Copyright Do you have permission to upload all the personal images from the sites of the various stunt people and stand-ins? If not, these would be copyright violations and we'd have to delete them. Also, please don't upload several versions of the same image, just with different names. Please read this, it should help you to upload the images properly with image descriptions and copyright info. --Jörg 16:41, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I will read the link and add the notes. For the Stunt Images I have no copyright. Can I add the copyright for the pictures to the Performers ? Ok , I understand. I think I made a Mistake. I deleted all pictures I added which are no Screencaps I found. Please delete them forever. Thanks. – Tom 17:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Great info You've added a lot of great stuff to many of the stuntmen/women/action actresses/stand-ins pages. Where do you get all that stuff from? You write on your userpage that you are interested in call sheets and production scripts. Do you have access to those? They could be very helpful for some unresolved bits we have been discussing here. :-) So, keep up the good work, I'll try to find screenshots of some more of those appearances later! --Jörg 20:37, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :All I can say : I`ve worked over Years to find all the people , i searched the web , wrote many emails and freezed my frame to find people . :And if you found one , you can find them all. :I have also many names but no faces for them. :And all the Information I added i swear they`re true , it´s my Hobby ;o] – Tom 20:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Ahh, yeah, the joy of freeze-framing, I'm an addict myself. :-) Would you happen to know her name? She's appeared in many DS9 episodes as a Bajoran civilian and was seen in some VOY episodes as well. Never was able to find out her name. --Jörg 22:58, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I know her face , I titled her " Older Female Bajoran " in DS9 . But I don`t know her name. The only actress I know she could be is Robin Morselli who appeared in DS9 and VOY as Romulan Officer ( her costume was auctioned on Ebay ). Perhaps we`ll find out ?! – Tom 23:16, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :And finally I got her. It's Robin Morselli. Dennis Madalone gave me her first name and Bill Blair her last name...and here she is. ;o] – Tom 20:39, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Actor article name Thomas, actor articles are titled as credited in the episodes or movies in which they appeared, not as they currently appear (or wish to appear). If they've been credited under multiple names, we pick one (either the most frequent, or their SAG name) and we create redirects for the others. Thanks! -- Renegade54 14:31, 19 February 2007 (UTC) I understand and will follow the guidance lines . Notably Spice is credited since 2002 as Spice Williams-Crosby and I think she will be credited with this name in the Future . ;o] – Tom 09:22, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Could you help me with something? I've been greatly impressed with all of the articles you've created on the stunt performers and stand-ins. I was wondering if you had any information on a "Christopher J. Marcinko" who is said to have played a Bajoran in ? -- Tough Little Ship 18:57, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey !No problem .THIS is my Hobby. Christopher J. Marcinko...only the info you possible have , the IMDb link and the link to his homepage. I didn't find him but also didn't watch the last ds9 episode for scene by scene. I emailed him and perhaps he can proove his appearance ;o] – Tom 19:12, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :: Hey, any idea who this might be? --Alan del Beccio 17:07, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :No idea at the moment. But I'll check my namelists. But I think he was no regular extra. ;o] – Tom 17:11, 24 March 2007 (UTC) I found him, it's Mark Lentry. ;o] – Tom 10:01, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Kazon Madalone I found Dennis Madalone as a Kazon-Pommar guard in "Alliances". Do you think the Kazon on leola root planet is him as well? --Jörg 20:59, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : I don't think it's him. I think it's another stuntman, but I will ask him ;o] – Tom 21:27, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Groovy! ;-) --Jörg 21:30, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :You're right, he wrote it's him, too. ;o]– Tom 18:47, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Nice! And another picture to add to his gallery... :-) --Jörg 18:56, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Done ;o], do you have a picture of the female Hanon IV native on the stone surrounded by Lava ?I know the stuntwoman and add an article about her on the Hanon IV native site. Thanks. – Tom 19:03, 27 March 2007 (UTC) I sure do, just a few minutes. --Jörg 19:07, 27 March 2007 (UTC) : Of course, please add it also on Linda L.C. Madalone, thank you.– Tom 19:09, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Page moves Just for future reference, if you wish to change the name of an article, rather than creating a new article and pasting in information from another article, you can simply move the first article via the "move" link, which I think is located on your edit tabs between "watch" and "history". --Alan 16:36, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I saw your changes and will pay attention to it the next time.– Tom 16:48, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Jerry Bono credits Hey, Tom. Just wanted to say thanks for completing Jerry Bono's DS9 Season 5 credits. I'll be compiling the credits for DS9 Season 7 in the near future, so I'll be able to add his credits for those seasons. Is there any chance you could do his credits for DS9 Season 6, though? :D --From Andoria with Love 23:33, 26 May 2007 (UTC) *Awesome! I'll be on the lookout, lol! Thanks again for the help! :) --From Andoria with Love 23:46, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :*Dude, you rock! You did his credits for seasons six and seven! You didn't have to do that, but I greatly appreciate it! :) --From Andoria with Love 19:52, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::*Will do. Thanks again! :) --From Andoria with Love 20:03, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Birthdays Btw, I don't know if you saw yesterday, but Shran and I spent a good part of the day going through various birthdays of performers/etc and collecting them into one place before ensuring that they were on all of the date pages, year production lists, and the 'birthdays' (or 'deaths') page. If you find yourself doing a big batch of articles like that, feel free to add the names and dates onto the page I created for them rather than editing the birthdays article several times quickly or whatever. At some point, I'm hoping to go through all of the ones that don't have a year, a day, a month, or whathaveyou, and collect them on there in the hope that someone will be able to actually track down more detailed information somewhere along the way. Just thought I'd mention it to you in passing. -- Sulfur 19:42, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Romulan crewmen Yeah, the episode is packed with similar-looking Romulans (were they running a cloning operation on Romulus or Remus at this time(?)... the mind boggles!!) Even though there's about two or three more Romulan crewmen present in the episode (not including the Romulan Scope Operator), the officers pictured in the images I uploaded are probably most heavily featured and, at least in my opinion, looked most like Walt Davis and Vince Deadrick, as pictured here at MA! Anyone (including you, of course) is free to change those images if they have other opinions about where the Romulan crewmen are, in the episode! --Defiant 07:40, 22 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Your random post on my page I'm lost as to what your refering to. Your message was vague and accusing me of creating a non-cannon character seen in a game. I have never created a page that talks about a character (canon or non-cannon). I havn't created any pages dedicated to video games either. You'll have to elaborate. Zodiac01 23:01, 12 November 2007 (UTC) No need for apologies. I'm sure it was a mistake. I did notice, however, you deleted a page I created title "PbBB." Your page on gaming mentions this type of Star Trek simulation but I'm confident a majority of players doesn't know what it means. It makes no mention of how it's played. So, I thought I'd contribute a definition to this type of gaming. Otherwise, the whole Fan gaming page should be deleted.Zodiac01 00:22, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Actually, you added that reference to that fan gaming page. And in fact, there are discussions to "repurpose" the fan gaming and fan fiction pages going on at the moment. The best place for that kind of material is over at the STEU wiki, our sister wiki for fan fiction and fan gaming. -- Sulfur 02:53, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I'd have replied sooner, but I didn't realize that a person had greeted me - I thought it was an auto-generated greeting from MA. I appreciate you taking the time to write. I see you have also met Sulfur (he was the first person I had a mutual discussion with). --Icesyckel 18:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome. The welcome message is like an "auto generated" message, a template, but a user must write it on the talk page. Yes I know Sulfur, but I think I'd never met him like you did. ;o] If you mean the discussion above he replied to the user "Zodiac". It was not me. Anyway, welcome to Memory Alpha. – Tom 00:40, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Re: I need help Hi, Tom. MediaWiki's image server appears to be acting up today. I noticed the same problem on Steven Culp's page and elsewhere. Sometimes the images show, sometimes they don't. There's not really anything we can do besides complain to MediaWiki, who I am sure is already aware of the problem and are hard at work coming up with something that would fix it while breaking about 20 other things. :D --From Andoria with Love 02:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I've been editing anonymously for a little over a year -- decided to stop being shy and get my own account. I am an old devotee from 1966. My enthusiasm tends to stop at or after Voyager, but I'm interested in the New Voyages series. I am looking forward to many further contributions. Live long & prosper! --KTJ 18:49, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Good decision to create an account. Fill it with life and make further contributions. The New Voyages series is also very interesting. I am currently in contact with Leslie Hoffman, who served as stunt coordinator for almost all episodes of this series. Again, welcome to Memory Alpha. – Tom 18:55, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Stunt performer images As per your category suggestion, I was going to create the category, but was uncertain as to which images should go into it. Since you've provided most of the stunt performer information, I thought that you could either start a list of images that can go into that category, or even start adding that category to various articles, and then we can easily create the category. :) -- Sulfur 03:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll add the category to the images and perhaps you can create the category. :) – Tom 03:11, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Consider the category under creation right now... :) -- Sulfur 03:15, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Jeffery Hauser Awesome find! If I may ask, how did you find him? --From Andoria with Love 00:40, 15 January 2008 (UTC) *By the way, the Movies performers category is only for those who actually acted in a Star Trek film; the Stunts performers cat is for those who performed stunts in a Star Trek film or series. For the purpose of the categories, acting is separate from stunt performing. If a performer acted (as in, portrayed a role) and did stunts for Star Trek, they can have both categories. If they did not do both then having both categories would be redundant. If we were to have all Trek movie stunt performers also labeled as actors, it would defeat the purpose of placing them in the stunt performer category. Just so you know. ;) --From Andoria with Love 01:19, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Various google searches and the pictures posted by JFX online...( ;o] ) ...to compare the persons. And I think I am close on another one. For the stunt performers. If we are nitpicking, also stunt doubles are "actors", who perform a role for a short time on screen....Brian J. Williams for example played Data many times, ok only as a stunt double, but he was Data. For the categories In my opinion we should add the categories performers and movies performers/xxxperformers to all stunt performer who are not stunt doubles. We don't know what they do in the movies/ series. And when they are not a stunt double, they "act" as a (minor) character in the production. Another exapmle is Rita Minor. She doubled Alfre Woodard, so I corrected her article and her category to Stunt performers. I understand your comments and agree with them. Thank you. – Tom 09:43, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, when you put it like that... :P The thing is, if we don't know they perform in the movie as actors (keeping acting separate from stunt doubling), then I don't think we should label them as movie performers. For stunt doubles, the way I look at it is actors are playing characters, stunt doubles are performing stunts as characters. Although there is a degree of acting involved (and it may even be considered acting in the business), for the purposes of the categories I think we should keep them separate. That's just my own opinion, though. Oh, and by the way... check it out. Notice who got special thanks at the end of the report. ;) --From Andoria with Love 09:54, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Hey...thank you for the notice. :o] An example for my opinion - John Alden, Dana Dru Evenson, and Dan Barringer are Starfleet security guards in . They are stunt performers and listed in the stunt section of the end credits, but they are also performers. They have a role (ok, no named character) and play this "character" in the movie...and yes this character is a stunt character. Many of Tom Morga's roles are also characters, some are even named. But he is a stunt performer and when you have a look on all of his appearances, there is no role without physical action. Only two examples. And I think it looks fine how it looks now. For me. – Tom 10:19, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :You raise some good points. Still, the purpose of the stunt performers category I think is to show that these people did perform in the movie, but as stunt characters. That, to me, makes having both the stunt and movies performer cats together a bit redundant. But maybe that's just me. I don't think it's all that big of a deal, so feel free to keep it up. You're doing great work. If someone has issues with the categories, they can bring it up in a forum or something. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:10, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey, Tom. Check your e-mail. :) --From Andoria with Love 01:43, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Victor Paguia You don't know how many times I checked that guy's resume the past few days. Now he adds it. :P Good job again, btw. :) --From Andoria with Love 09:07, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I think I am a lucky guy. The right moment...and I've ckecked his resume also every day. ;o] – Tom 09:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Pssst You can create the article for Randy Pausch now. :-D http://trekmovie.com/2008/01/19/professor-offered-part-in-star-trek/ --From Andoria with Love 21:51, 20 January 2008 (UTC)